The news reporter!
by TalesOFTanya
Summary: this is the story is of Leona Anderson..a Tv broadcast journalist and interviewer who meets with the famous and popular German band, Tokio hotel. does the series of interviews lead to a new beginning of her boring career? sorry if i have a lame summary!


summary: The story is of Leona..a Tv broadcast journalist and interviewer who meets up with the famous German band, Tokio hotel. her enthusiasm about the band grows as she gets to know more and more about the band member.

i will only continue this story if i receive some comments guys..i am just paranoid, tell me if you like it...and yeah i dont own that band and i am not in a mood of earning anything out of what i love doing right now! so yeah enjoy and do let me know if i should conitinue it!

" A suicide bomber dressed in school uniform attacks an army facility in Pakistan, killing at least 31 people and injuring others, officials say…."  
>"CUT!" the director shouted, across the huge amphi theatre, crowded by more than 50 people, lined with big video cameras and lights to highlight lines of reporters for various different section. The room included the staffs of the LA news 247, the channel that I work for, over 4 months. Who am I? hi i am leona anderson, I am 21 years old, from Loss Angeles. Being 21 sometimes had me a misunderstandings by many people I have met so far. For some reason whoever saw me or met me for the first time in their life believed that I was not older than a highschool Junior year girl. So for that lame reason I have been struggling to get a suitable job of a student who just graduated from a Mass communication college. Therefore I decided to follow my father's dream, to be a journalist, or sometimes a tv broadcaster and interviewer. It really depends on him! why? Oh yeah..the director that just shouted out the same word 7 times in a row this morning and made my morning perfect ( sarcastically) is my dad, Richard Anderson, 50 year old man owning a 20 year channel that so far is a successful career for him. He is a fun loving and really adventurer guy, and my only parent since I was still trying my best figuring out how to say the word "daddy".  
>"what now?" I rolled my eyes, as I walked up to him. I was about to put my hands on my hips in frustration when my stylist winced and told me not ruin my black suit that I was wearing for my shoot.<br>"stace (sadly my pet name) Don't ruin your suit Darling! here lemme put some more makeup patch on you, you look pale" she said. I tried best to move away from here nail poking touch on my face. Man, I really hated my life for not being able to explore anything good! My dad never wanted me to be the one running in the crowds, crushed by other journalists kind of person. He wanted me to be in a studio, sit through the interviews and read out the headlines and host over some hotshot celebritity.  
>"Can you stop showing that attitude, lady!" he said calmly, as I refused the greasy chemical that my stylist was about to apply.<br>"Dad, when is the next take?"  
>" in the evening, around 4" I was informed<br>Well since when did I get a chance to refuse my boss, my dad. And when was the last time I took a weekend off to just relax and not write my questions? About 3 months ago maybe. I smilled at myself sarcastically enough, when at the right moment my blackberry just rang out with a baby laughing autotune as my ringtone. I paled at my dad's glare and started to search my pockets, the assistant of my dad had her eyebrow twitched.  
>"better be a worth one" I muttered, as my stylist laughed at the back at my choice of ringtones.<br>I ran out in the hallway of the office and saw the name that flashed with a picture of a blond girl smooching. 'great'.  
>"whitt..you know that I am busy with the shoot, right?" I sighed.<br>"ITS OK! YOU, Are you kidding….they are back!" my best and hypered friend squealed like a chicken on the other side.  
>"now who?" I looked back to see my dad with hands on his hips, glaring furiously. But for some reason I was more worried about the squealing on the other side of the phone. Whenever she screamed 'their back' its foreshadow to my next stressful interview.<br>She began with a dramatic sigh,"TOKIO"  
>"hotel….uhhhhh" I ended, sighing again. My face frowned more than ever. FISHH! More work…why cant they just leave the news channels alone forawhile ( 0ok I do agree the channels are more desperate about knowing their lifeplans). Even though this will be my first interview with them, but I have heard many people in the office who whine about the work they get when the boys come to the town. 'can four boys be a real hectic seizure for me over my 2 year in this line?' I wondered as my dad literally dragged me inside the room full of lights. <p>

"eeehhhh!" she squealed  
>"uhhh!" I groaned, as I hid inside the rest room with the phone in my ear, finally getting an half an hour break.<br>"isn't that great…you better tell me when they are coming to your studio…I wanna meet them" she must be jumping, because I just heard the thumping sound from her side.  
>"yeah…only if you don't interrupt my interviews with the hoarse squealing"<br>"well…duh..not like your dad will let me even in the studio" she sounded a bit annoyed.  
>"then why are you asking?"<br>"well,,,ccccuz I know you can help me get in there" she was probably grinning like a DEVIL.  
>"who told you that..?" I asked. My monotone attitude never had any effect on her…she is made of Teflon, I think!<br>"cummmonn stacesss, pleeaaaasssseee!" she begged  
>"ok…but if you make any kind of twitchy noise"<br>"yes! I will jump out of the window of the studio without you trying! Agreed.. "she promised. Who knows how many crosses she had made, her promises are the promises of a kid promising to not touch the cookie jar.

I ended the call and looked at my watch, 12:00 am. I took my handbag and went out the studio. It was a sunny day, which was one good thing out of all the bad things that just happened to me throughout the day, and will happen later on, probably. I took my sunglasses out and put it on and walked to a café next to the studio. I often go there, since it is close to my second home, my office.  
>"hello Leona darling!" the owner of the café, Christos stood up and hugged me. He's 55 year old man, a good friend of my father. Dad told me that he is his childhood friend and had helped him a lot with the channel. When my mom died it was him who took care of me with finances when my dad had to work night and day to run his channel. I am glad how Christos still takes care of me, like his real daughter. He never married in his life, although dad always urges him to go for it. He ignores it by saying; he needs to have me married first, which sound sort of ridiculous to me I tell you.<br>"how are you uncle?" I smiled and sat beside his table.  
>" I am good sweety, you look tired today, don't you?" he observed behind his lenses.<br>"yeah, another hour of interview coming up" I smiled, grabbing the cup of café latte that the waiter had already placed on the table without me ordering. My choices are known in this café.  
>"I know dear, you have been loaded up with work. And I too know why, that brat (my dad) never did lets one without unnecessary burdens, what he thinks you are? Don't you worry dear, I will tell Dick to not load you with work! Don't you worry my dear" it was quite embarrassing how he still calls my father Dick. But I was amused by that; dad really deserved it after really making me feel so stressed already.<br>"oh then I think he really wants to meet you tomorrow somehow" I told him, grinning to myself.

Tom's POV  
>"Don't take forever bill" I reminded him one more time, after journeying from Malaysia to LA. It was pretty tiring, but we got used to it. For awhile the band is at a split, since Gustav needs to be with his Grandmother and George had to be with his girlfriend, both in Germany. I don't really care, as long as we are in touch on phones. But it is a huge issue for Bill, about a month ago, when we had to agree with giving the band a break. Bill is really emotional in letting people drift away. It really got him into a serious depression from then. Bill, you see, was closer to Tokio hotel than any of us.<br>And here I am, in LA, guessing this to be my new home, since I want to take up a modeling career, along with Bill. Germany though is still my real home, our real home.  
>" lets go" bill came out of the rest room and grabbed his hand luggage from the floor. <p>

I looked out of the window of my limo, driving to our hotel. The low breeze, drifting to my face and my cornrows, is making me sleepy. I looked at bill, still deep and low in thoughts of splitting the band. He caught me staring at me and smiled.  
>"what?" he asked in low voice<br>"you 're sad" I stated it, more than inquiring it. He sighed to himself but did not answer my question, which was enough to answer my concern. He shook his head and looked away, he deserved a quiet journey.  
>As we reached to the hotel we were greeted in a usual way; screaming and roaring fans, mind rupturing paparazzi with clicking of cameras every second. I looked at the direction and smiled in my own way, which usually made all the fans scream more than usual, and No, I am not bragging, since I got used to it pretty much. Bill and I wanted a normal life, like Gustav and George.<br>"you have an interview at 8 pm" David Jost, our producer, informed me, over my phone about our schedule.  
>"can't we give it a break of a day" bill groaned, looking as pale as me. We are twins for something formal!<br>"no, the schedule is planned. Come on guys, its only one for half an hour, there is nothing else planned for tomorrow or the day after" he spoke over the loud speaker in the hotel room.  
>"well ok…I mean that would do" I agreed, my brother looking at me in sluggish attitude, but I did not care. I am not the kind of person who would groan or complain too much, unlike him.<br>"well good." Jost sounded relieved  
>"can I not come?" my brother asked, looking sick and pale. Concerned me, I looked a bit worried now.<br>"it's ok Dave I think I can handle this one. We had lots in here anyways. Nothing really changed over 2 years" I reasoned, trying to hide the fact that the band is at a big chance to split in couple of months. But my reasoning was enough to pull bill off the tension for a today. Bill sighed in relief and drifted to a nap, cuddling to himself on the couch next to me. 

"so where is the interview again?" I asked David, who was still on line  
>"hmm…wait…lemme have a look at, yeah it's the "he read over his schedule"…it's the LA news 247" he responded.  
>"cool, I am excited" I tried to sound excited, a bit. Bill just smiled, he is still listening.<p>

Ok this is the beginning of this, I hope there is no error in it. But if there is I am really sorry for that.

-COMING UP-  
>How exciting it is for Leona to interview A member of the band when she was prepared for the four of them?<p>

Ok it was stupid but I am gonna add stupid little coming ups too. Tolerate me please!  
>Tc! XOXOXO<p> 


End file.
